


A Collection Of Haikyuu!! Drabbles

by iamthefacebehindthemask



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Flirting, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Getting Together, Heterochromia, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmates, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthefacebehindthemask/pseuds/iamthefacebehindthemask
Summary: Drabbles featuring various pairs written for requests received on my Tumblr.Chapter pairings:1. KuroKen2. BokuAka3. KuroTsuki4. IwaOi5. KuroTsuki6. KenHina7. TsukkiYama8. KuroTsuki9. KuroTsuki10. TsukiHina11. KageHina12. KuroTsuki13. TsukkiKage14. TsukkiYama15. Karasuno (No Specified Pairing)16. TsukiHina17. KuroTsuki18. KuroTsuki19. KuroTsuki20. BokuAkaKuroTsuki21. TsukkiYama22. TsukiYachi





	1. KuroKen

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me a writing request [here](https://iamthefacebehindthemask.tumblr.com/ask)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “I don’t know what to say. I’ve always been really bad at goodbyes.”
> 
> “Yeah. Me too.”

Tetsurou looked around the apartment one last time to make sure he hadn’t left any of his belongings behind. It was a little difficult to see with his shades on, not that he would ever admit that out loud. 

No one needed to see how red his eyes were, or the bags under them. Especially not his boyfriend.  _Ex_ -boyfriend, he corrected himself.

Kenma was perched on top of the kitchen counter when Tetsurou said, “Well, the last of my stuff just left in the truck, so…”

Kenma looked up from his phone and, after studying Tetsurou’s face, moved off the counter. The older male suddenly felt very self-conscious: Kenma was already quite perceptive, and there was no one he could see through better than Tetsurou. 

“Do you want me to call you a cab?”

“Oh, no, that’s fine. I’ll be driving.”

“You shouldn’t drive with sunglasses on, Tetsu.”

Tetsurou chuckled weakly, composure quickly crumbling. 

“Oh, haha, don’t worry, I’ll take them off before I start driving. Anyway…"

He rocked on his feet back and forth a little, unsure of what to say to Kenma, who was still looking at him with skepticism.

“Okay”, he finally responded, slowly. “Drive safe and take care.”

“Okay.”

They moved towards each other a little as if they were going to hug, before catching themselves. 

Suddenly, Kenma spoke.

“I don’t know what to say, Tetsu. I’ve always been really bad at goodbyes.”

Tetsurou sighed, sounding tired and resigned. He knew that. Kenma had never been particularly good with social conventions, and goodbyes were the worst of those. He tried to smile, to show he understood, but it just made him sadder.

“Yeah, me too.”


	2. BokuAka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “I don’t want you to have to stay loyal to someone that you probably don’t have a future with.”

Akaashi sighed. It had been a long day at school. With all the responsibilities of being a third year and all the responsibilities of being captain, it was no surprise that he was almost always exhausted.

 _I wonder how Bokuto-san managed this_ , he pondered. Thinking of his college-going boyfriend, a fond smile made its way onto his face. It was Wednesday, which meant they were going to have their weekly video chat in a few hours. 

Seriously, a dose of his boyfriend’s extremely high levels of energy would do Akaashi good.

* * *

“Good evening, Bokuto-san.”

“Akaashi! How was your day? How’s the team? Did you- “

Akaashi chuckled. Just hearing Bokuto’s overexcited voice was like a balm, soothing and comforting. He knew many considered him odd for thinking so, but he had long stopped caring. 

“Bokuto-san, calm down. I’ll answer all of your questions, but have the patience to ask them one by one.”

“Right, sorry.”

“My day was exhausting. That’s really all there is to it. The team is doing well; we went out for Konoha’s birthday over the weekend and some cute guy at the bar of the restaurant actually gave him his number. Of course, he walked away so quickly that he didn’t see the murderous look on Komi’s face. Oh, he tried flirting with me too, but realized I wasn’t interested after about five seconds.”

Akaashi thought the story was quite funny, but it seemed as though Bokuto didn’t agree, which surprised him.

“The guy… was cute?”

Akaashi kicked himself mentally. 

“Bokuto-san, you would have found him cute.”

“So he  _was_  cute?”

“Bokuto-san. Don’t- “

“Sorry, Akaashi, I’m just going to log off early. I have a long day tomorrow.”

Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Of course. Goodnight.”

Once the call ended, Akaashi set his phone down and curled up in his bed.

_What have I done?_

* * *

The next morning, he saw a text from his boyfriend.

Sorry about last night; I was just being jealous. But it’s totally fine now, okay? Have a good day, love.

He blushed at the term of endearment and smiled at the greeting. But he wondered why the panic wouldn’t go away.

* * *

His fears were not unfounded. 

“Akaashi, I’ve been thinking.”

It wasn’t that Bokuto thinking was in itself a bad thing; it was just that he never mentioned the cognitive processes in his mind out loud, and so this was worrisome.

“Yes?”

“Do you want to open our relationship?”

“What…?”

“I mean, I don’t want anyone. Hell, I don’t have time to meet someone else. But you’re probably lonely, and might want to be able to flirt back with cute guys in restaurants.”

“Bokuto-san, what- where is this coming from?”

Bokuto wore on his face his most dejected expression yet and continued.

“I’m all the way out here in Kyoto, and you’re going to end up going to college in Tokyo. Let’s say, we might meet a few times a year. It’s not going to last if we feel lonely in this relationship. And I don’t want you to have to stay loyal to someone that you probably don’t have a future with anyway.”

Akaashi’s heart shattered soundlessly. Bokuto wasn’t even looking at the screen when he said those words, or he would have seen the lone tear that remained unshed in the corner of his boyfriend’s eye.

“Bokuto-san”, his voice trembled. “How dare you say that.”

Bokuto looked up, shocked. Akaashi continued.

“As our captain, you were the one who told us to never give up, no matter how tough the odds were, or how slim the chances were. When we started dating, you knew we would be in a long-distance relationship for a few years, but you said you still wanted to try because you couldn’t give up on me. Why then, are you giving up now?”

“Akaashi, I- “

“I don’t care about cute guys, and I don’t care that you’re so far away because  _I believed with you_. You know, that day I came home from school, and all I could think about was the highlight of my day: talking to you.”

Bokuto remained silent.

“And you! You think I need to meet someone else, and that we don’t have a future. Well, I don’t know about you, but I thought we had each other, and that was all we needed to make it through.”

Akaashi looked at Bokuto as if he was challenging him to argue, and Bokuto knew better than to take the bait. He smiled instead, and Akaashi knew that Bokuto was back to his normal self. This was further confirmed when he joined his hands and bowed apologetically.

“Sorry, Akaashi!”

Akaashi smiled tenderly.

“Now, that’s better.”


	3. KuroTsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Imagine your OTP where Persons A & B sit together in class and Person A never brings anything so they always steal everything from Person B.  
> \+ if Person B finally has enough

Kei’s eye twitched in irritation as he looked at his pencil case.

This was the twenty-seventh pen that had been sucked into the black hole of lost things. In a span of two weeks. And Kei  _never_  lost things, especially not his favorite pens.

Of course, he wasn’t losing them himself; the classmate sitting next to him was doing the job on his behalf. Said classmate was trying to catch his notice presently, as they were five minutes into their chemistry class.

“Pssst! Tsukki!”

Kei’s eye twitched again. There was the nickname he had forbidden his classmate from using.

“What now, Kuroo-san?” he bit out harshly.

“Could you lend me a pen?”

Kei wondered since when such an innocent-sounding question had begun to have undertones of doom for him.  _Well, 28th pen in a fortnight, I guess_ , he almost thought before shaking his head. There was no way he was going to lose any more stationery. 

This had happened almost every class since Kuroo Tetsurou had been assigned to sit next to Kei. He would borrow a pen because he never had any writing tools of his own, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but he would never return it. At first, he didn’t even ask; he would just reach over and take a pen. That had changed after about three classes. Kei could recall every instance he asked for the borrowed pens if asked to.

_“Sorry, but that girl from class 2 was so cute, and she really liked the pen, so I gave it to her. But, be happy, Tsukki! Someone likes your taste in stationery!”  
_

_“Ah, I gave it to the guy sitting in front of me, who gave it to his girlfriend when she came over, who gave it to her friend, who dropped it somewhere.”  
_

_“I dropped it on the floor and can’t find it anymore! Oh, what if it entered another dimension? Wow, Tsukki, that pen is going to become famous when it returns!”_

Kei responded curtly, “No”.

Tetsurou let out a whine and directed his puppy eyes at Kei. Finally, he resorted to throwing paper balls at Kei. This continued until the pen in Kei’s hand snapped into two. Tetsurou didn’t say a word for the rest of the class.

After class, Kei turned to him and said, “Please bring your own stuff, Kuroo-san, or have the courtesy to look after the things you borrow from others. I have lost more than two dozen pens because of your carelessness, and will not be lending you anything else.”

“Tsuk- “

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

Kei’s voice dripped with venom as he stared his classmate down (being the tallest person in the class had its advantages), and Tetsurou actually whimpered in fear.

The next day, a set of 30 pens sat on Kei’s desk with a post-it note stuck on it saying, “Peace?”

Beside him, Tetsurou wordlessly revealed that he had bought a similar set for himself to use.

The pens were exactly the same brand and model Kei had lent. He smiled.

_Peace, indeed._


	4. IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “I don’t know what to say. I’ve always been really bad at goodbyes.”
> 
> “Yeah. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Office/Coworkers AU

Oikawa placed his coffee mug in the box and looked around once more. He really was going to miss the office.

He wasn’t getting fired or resigning; in fact, he wasn’t changing companies at all. He was simply getting promoted and transferred to a different division. Still, the coziness of the place, the friends he had made over the years, the receptionist who flirted back when he flirted with her (even though they  _both_  were gay)… he really was going to miss all of it.

And then, of course, there was  _him_ , too.

“Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi looked up at his coworker from his desk, which was right across from Oikawa’s desk.

“What is it?”

“I’m leaving this division for good, Iwa-chan, aren’t you going to say goodbye?”

Iwaizumi’s face fell slightly. He stood up slowly, walked around the desk and then leaned on it, still looking at Oikawa. He crossed his arms across his chest and sighed. They both had bittersweet smiles on their faces.

“So, this is it, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I mean, congratulations. You finally got the promotion you wanted for months. I’m sure you’re going to be incredible.”

“Thanks, Iwa-chan. Well, of course, I’m going to be incredible; they chose _me_ , after all! What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You’ve been working here for years, too! You need to start looking upwards, Iwa-chan!”

“I don’t need to walk into a pole like you did last week, you know, so forgive me if I don’t take you up on that advice.”

“So mean!”

Iwaizumi chuckled, and it made Oikawa’s heart stop. He took a deep breath.

“You know, Iwa-chan, when you started working here, I couldn’t take my eyes off you for the first couple of days”, Oikawa confessed.

Iwaizumi blushed.

“And now, I’m not going to see your face across from the table at work anymore… Won’t you say something nice for me to remember you by?”

Iwaizumi scratched his head awkwardly.

“I don’t know what to say. I’ve always been really bad at goodbyes.”

“Yeah. Me too”, Oikawa whispered. It was quiet, the atmosphere almost funereal. Until another voice joined the conversation. It was Sawamura.

“Oikawa, if you’re done being a drama queen, can you actually start moving? You can flirt with your boyfriend plenty when you get off work.”

Both of them turned beet red.

“Uh, right! I’ll be right behind you, Sawamura-kun! I’ll see you after work?” Oikawa asked Iwaizumi as he hastily picked up his box of belongings looking quite flustered. Iwaizumi kissed him on the cheek discreetly and nodded.

“Go get ‘em tiger. I’ll see you later.”


	5. KuroTsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “You don’t need to mask your frustration around me. You don’t need to mask any emotion.”

Kei was one hundred percent certain that something was up.

Right then, he heard a crash from the kitchen, followed by a string of curse words. 

_Okay, make that two hundred percent._

“Tetsurou? What was that?” he asked as he set down the novel he was reading and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

“Ah, nothing, Kei. I just dropped some of the spoons as I was putting them in the cabinet. Why don’t you go back to reading, love?” Tetsurou said, a smile plastered on his face. Kei said nothing to counter that but didn’t leave his spot by the kitchen entrance either.

Earlier that evening when Tetsurou had returned from work, Kei had sensed that something was wrong from the moment his boyfriend had walked in. But Tetsurou had assured him that everything was fine and told him to do something while he cooked dinner. 

Kei had offered to cook then, but his boyfriend had all but pushed him out of the kitchen, saying, “It’s Wednesday, darling, so I’m on kitchen duty anyway. And it’s date night, too. I’m not going to give up my chance of cooking for you on our weekly date.”

“Are you sure? You don’t seem fine to me. You can cook next Wednesday; I won’t mind.”

“Ah, always so blunt. Don’t worry; it was just a long day at work. Cooking will help me blow off steam.”

As Kei was recalling all this, he heard another crash, much louder this time. Tetsurou had dropped a microwave bowl that was containing freshly heated soup, ending up with piping hot soup and shards of glass on his foot. More cursing followed.

Kei rushed to his side with a washcloth and a bowl of cold water from the sink and wordlessly started picking up the pieces of broken glass and cleaning the spilled contents, while Tetsurou stood still. Once he was done, he looked up at his boyfriend and the carefully constructed facade had fallen away. Tetsurou was shaking, a dejected look on his face.

“Tetsu- “

“I was looking forward to today all week. I really wanted to cook for you, because I know you cook on most of our indoor date nights. And then, I had the most frustrating day at work because my boss was upset about a screw up I had nothing to do with.”

Kei stood up, and gathered his trembling boyfriend in his arms, gently putting his chin on top of Tetsurou’s head and rubbing circles on his back. His boyfriend’s shoulders sagged, the tension seeping out of them.

“I’m sorry about that, love.”

“I’m just such a disappointment; I couldn’t even make sure I didn’t screw dinner up.”

Kei pulled back at that.

“Tetsu, look at me. You didn’t screw anything up. I’m your boyfriend, the one who stays by your side and accepts everything, absolutely  _everything_  about you, not a stranger. If I can’t even love you and take care of you on your worse days, I don’t deserve you on the better ones. So, you don’t need to mask your frustration around me. You don’t need to mask any emotion. Okay?”

Tetsurou nodded into Kei’s chest and looked up, eyes shining with renewed energy.  A mischievous grin spread across his face.

“Look at you, being so cheesy.”

Kei coughed, his cheeks tinged pink, and averted his eyes.

“Yeah, don’t expect it too often.”

“Aww, but I like it!”

“And I don’t!”

“Okay, okay. Do you want to order in?”

“…Only from that place that has strawberry shortcake on the menu.”


	6. KenHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “I’m just scared you’re going to get tired of me.”
> 
> “Why?”
> 
> “Because everyone gets tired of me.”

"So, Hinata, how long are you going to be in Tokyo?”

Tetsurou, Kenma, and Shouyou were sitting in a bar. 

“About two weeks! The interviews start in three days, so I have to get sightseeing out of the way by then!”

Shouyou, who was in town for job interviews, had sent Kenma details of his visit to Tokyo earlier that month, and the latter had offered him a place to stay. Tetsurou, who was Kenma’s roommate had teased him about the glow on his face since then, something that Kenma vehemently denied. 

But the older male knew Kenma had feelings for his friend, especially when he asked Tetsurou to accompany them to dinner and drinks. 

 _“So, like a chaperone?”_  he had asked, jokingly. His roommate didn’t speak to him for a week after that.

And judging from the frequent looks Shouyou sent in Kenma’s direction, blushing the whole time, Tetsurou could safely bet that the feelings were reciprocated.

“Well, I think Bokuto and Akaashi are in town as well; how about they join us in going around?” Tetsurou suggested, returning to the conversation at the table.

“Uwah, Bokuto-san? Yeah!”

This continued for the rest of the evening: Kenma silently watched, adding a comment occasionally, while Tetsurou and Shouyou chatted amiably. 

Tetsurou, ever the matchmaker, eventually said, “Well, you kids have fun. I’m heading back to the apartment. Don’t stay out too late.”

“Kuroo, we’re not five. Also, we could just come with you.”

“No, no, have fun! I know you have a day off tomorrow, Kenma. I’ll see you both later!”

And with that, he was gone. 

* * *

Kenma and Shouyou decided to walk back to the apartment after paying the bill, and Kenma watched with fascination at the animated look on Shouyou’s face as he talked. He was grateful for the lighting on the street, which was dim enough that the pink tint of his cheeks was not noticeable, but bright enough to illuminate his friend’s face clearly.

Kenma honestly wished he could tell how Shouyou felt about him simply through texts.  _It would surely make everything so much easier,_  he thought. Texting led to a lot of mixed signals, and he had spent days agonizing over some of Shouyou’s more…  _interesting_  rants.

Because of how Shouyou was swinging his arms as he walked, their hands brushed a few times. They had already blushed from the contact a couple of times when Shouyou as if reacting due to an adrenaline rush, grasped Kenma’s hand and swung their connected hands a little, carefully observing his friend’s expression the whole time. 

 _Well, I don’t know what you’re expecting, but you’re in for a surprise I guess_ , Kenma affirmed internally. He was elated because he was certain that he hadn’t been reading the signals wrong all this time.

Perceiving no objection, Shouyou resumed his rambling and didn’t stop until they had arrived at the doorstep of the apartment complex. Before he could push the door open (no one shut it properly for some reason), Kenma tugged on his hand. 

“Shouyou.”

The younger male was suddenly nervous.

“Y-yeah?”

“Are you sure you want to be with me?”

Shouyou’s eyes widened, and an understanding smile graced his features. Kenma wanted to save that look in his mind forever.

“I love how you’re so straightforward, never beating around the bush. But, to answer your question, yes. Is… is this something you want, too?”

I want it, but…”

Kenma became bashful, all of a sudden. Shouyou peered at him curiously.

What is it, Kenma?”

“I’m just scared you’re going to get tired of me.”

Shouyou tilted his head to one side, confused as if he had just been presented with an excerpt from Shakespeare.

“Why?”

“Because everyone gets tired of me.”

Kenma was looking at the ground as he said those words. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he looked up, Shouyou had an award-winning grin on his face.

“That’s not true! Kuroo-san would not be your best friend if that was the case, and Nekoma’s team would not have attentively listened to every piece of advice you ever gave them! And, I  _like_  you, Kenma. If years of friendship have led to this moment, then how can you say such a thing?”

To say Kenma was astonished at that moment would be an understatement. They both flushed when they realized that Shouyou had properly confessed in the process of cheering Kenma up.

“Or rather”, Shouyou continued. “How do you keep up with me? I feel like you would get tired of me sooner than vice versa!”

He laughed amusedly. Kenma smiled, worries dissipating quickly, and reached out to intertwine their fingers once more. 


	7. TsukkiYama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “Do you miss me?”
> 
> “I miss who you used to be.”

Tadashi tossed and turned sleeplessly in bed, making a mental note of how many days it had been.

 _Fourteen days since I last saw him_ , he thought as he looked at the ceiling, face illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the window.

Fourteen days since…

Even fourteen days felt like it was too long, in Tadashi’s opinion. He missed the sound of a tongue clicking softly in annoyance from the spot beside him. He missed the gleam in golden-brown orbs, the only sign that something was appealing to the owner of those eyes, at the sight of strawberry-flavored food, dinosaur-themed apparel, good quality headphones, and the like. He missed the sound of his own name, falling from  _his_  lips so easily.

_“Yamaguchi.”  
_

_“Yamaguchi.”  
_

_“Tadashi.”_

…-uchi, Yamaguchi, oi. Yamaguchi.”

Suddenly he realized that the sound was not a figment of his imagination, and turned his head in the direction it was coming from.

There, in all his aloof glory (but with tenderness in his expression), stood Tsukishima Kei, as if he had read Tadashi’s thoughts and decided to show up.

At 2 in the morning. 

“Tsukki, what are you doing here?” Tadashi asked, rubbing his eyes in disbelief as he sat up.

Kei knelt beside the bed, a fond smile on his face.

“You finally woke up.”

“Tsukki, how are you, what- “

“Shhh, not too loud. Don’t want to wake up the rest of the house now, do we?”

Tadashi stopped talking and nodded, too flustered by Kei’s finger on his lips. 

Kei continued, “I know your mother has had very exhausting days herself, lately, what with helping with all the preparations at our house and all… I’m grateful for that, and I surely don’t want to ruin her sleep.”

Tadashi nodded again, unsure of what to say.

With a blank face, Kei inquired, “Yamaguchi, do you miss me?”

“Huh? What kind of question is that? You’re… here now.”

“You and I both know what I mean. Do you miss me, Tadashi?”

There was a beat of silence as Tadashi considered how to answer the seemingly rhetorical question.

“I miss who you used to be.” 

A choked sob escaped his mouth, and as Tadashi covered his mouth in surprise, a single tear rolled down his cheek. Kei reached up and brushed it away, pulling Tadashi’s hands away from his face as he did and holding them firmly in his own cold hands (colder than ever before), a bittersweet smile lingering on his lips. 

“You’ve always had such a poetic way to express painful truths. I really loved that about you.”

Tadashi’s eyes squeezed shut at the pain of noticing how Kei spoke about himself in the past tense. 

“I know you couldn’t make it to the funeral, Tadashi. That’s why I’m here. For the final goodbye.”

The dam broke, and Tadashi cried for the first time since he had heard the news of Kei’s death, finally letting out all the emotions that had piled up inside him with nowhere to go. Kei held him tenderly as his body wracked with heart-wrenching sobs, waiting for the tears to subside. 

It was several minutes or hours, or days before Tadashi finally wiped his eyes; they both didn’t know or care for the time they had lost track of.

“So this is it?”

“Yes, it is. But you’ll know where and how to find me whenever you need to. Goodnight, Tadashi.”

“Sleep well, Kei.”

In the morning, Tadashi woke up to find himself alone, again.

_It was the fifteenth day._


	8. KuroTsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “Are you flirting with me?”
> 
> “Well, it’s about time you noticed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Coffeeshop (Barista!Kuroo and Salaryman!Tsukishima)
> 
> I have a headcanon that Kuroo's handwriting is as messy as his hair haha

Kei looked down at his latte and frowned. 

A phone number, a name, and a message were scribbled on the cup, but the writer’s handwriting was so terrible that Kei considered himself lucky to be able to make sense of any of it at all. The only thing he could make out was the phone number (well, because there were only ten numbers, from 0 to 9, to guess from), and no matter how much he squinted his eyes, he couldn’t read anything else.

_Did the barista hand my cup off to his toddler? Or rather, is this even Japanese…?_

He decided to send an important email to his workplace first, and then resolve the mystery of the coffee scribbler. 

* * *

He was unaware of the two pairs of eyes scrutinizing him from behind the counter.

“Oi, Kuroo, are you sure this is going to work?”

“Yeah! I finally realized what I've been doing wrong, Bo. I’ve been trying for months, but I think this is the best strategy: straightforward and upfront!”

A new voice joined the conversation.

Kuroo-san, what did you do this time?”

“Oh, Akaashi! Well, I wrote my phone number, name, and a little note for cute Glasses-kun there.”

“Yeah, Akaashi! He decided to be super direct; isn’t that great?”

Keiji stared at them with a deadpan expression.

“Kuroo-san, how many people have successfully been able to read your handwriting on their first try, without any help from you?”

Koutarou and Tetsurou paled upon hearing the question.

“Oh, shit.”

* * *

Pressing “send” and locking his phone, Kei picked up his coffee and walked up to the counter, specifically to where Keiji was standing.

“Hi, I was wondering if you could help me…”

“Yes?” Keiji responded, trying to sound as innocent as he could.

“Do the baristas bring their children into work?”

“What?”

“It’s just”, Kei presented the cup for Keiji’s inspection (not like he needed to see it), and said, “I can’t imagine an adult writing so illegibly.”

Keiji bit his lip to stop himself from dissolving into laughter. He took the cup and said, “I can translate this for you and send the writer your way to apologize. In the meantime, please enjoy a coffee on us. Bokuto-san, can you make this customer’s order once again?”

“Yeah!”

Kei jolted at the unexpected courtesy displayed by Keiji, thanked him with a bow, and went back to his seat.

* * *

As he was sipping on his freshly prepared coffee, still very confused about the entire ordeal, he felt a presence behind him. Kei looked up and saw Tetsurou, who was holding a paper in his hand.

“You’re the one who makes my coffee every morning”, he recognized.

“I am.”

“So, were you the one who wrote that note?”

“It was me.”

Kei blushed; he hadn’t expected the handwriting to belong to a man who was about as old as he was. He stood up abruptly and bowed apologetically.

“I’m sorry for thinking that the note was written by a child.”

Tetsurou laughed.

“It’s not a problem. Here’s the translation of the scribbles on your cup.”

Kei took the paper and read. It said the following:

_Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you’re CuTe._  
_xxx-xxx-xxxx Call me <3  
_ _Kuroo Tetsurou_

Kei needed a minute to let his face cool down. The pickup line was very nerdy, corny, and overused, and yet, he loved it.

“Wait, are you flirting with me?”

 _How oblivious is he?_ Tetsurou wondered.

“Well, it’s about time you noticed! Why do you think I drew all those hearts on your latte?”

“Um, Kuroo-san, I take my coffee in a to-go cup. Every day, without fail. In case you haven’t noticed, it has a lid on it, you know, to prevent its contents from spilling.”

Tetsurou never wanted the Earth to just swallow him up more than he wanted it right then.

“Also, you should know that lattes everywhere have heart shapes drawn on them, and I’ve had coffees with hearts drawn on them countless times at other cafes too.”

“Really?”

“Have you  _never_  worked at or visited any other coffee shop in your life?”

* * *

* * *

“…and that is how we started dating”, Kei concluded as he finished telling the story to Tadashi as they ate dinner together. Beside him, Tetsurou was blushing profusely.

“Kei”, he whined. “How many times are you going to embarrass me?”

“Kuroo-san, you brought this upon yourself.”


	9. KuroTsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Imagine Person A saying “Woah, you’re really warm” to Person B and snuggling close to them. They go on to say “I’m not even cold, this just feels really nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Kuroo and Tsukishima are college students in a long-distance relationship, studying in different cities, and Tsukishima is visiting Kuroo.

Tetsurou drew the curtains apart for what seemed to be the tenth time in five minutes and sighed audibly.

“It’s still raining, Tsukki.”

Without looking up from the book he was reading, Kei replied, “That’s because the last time you checked was less than a minute ago, Kuroo-san.”

At that, Tetsurou made an indignant sound and plopped back down into his armchair, looking as gloomy as the cloudy sky outside.

“But I really wanted to take you on a date today! You’re so far away, and you’ve come to visit for such a short time”, Tetsurou countered, petulantly. Kei did not grace him with a response this time. So he chose to silently stare at the blonde, who was lying on his stomach across the length of the couch with his head propped up by his arm as he read a textbook for one of his classes. Tetsurou figured that if he stayed this way, Kei would certainly break the silence, wondering why his usually loud boyfriend was suddenly so quiet.

But as he was executing his plan, Tetsurou noted that there was some space on the couch because Kei was quite thin ( _too_  thin and in need of more food per meal, in his boyfriend’s honest opinion) and was pressed against the back of the couch.

Well then, change of plans.

The raven stood up slowly, trying not to catch his boyfriend’s attention and draped himself on the available space carefully without crushing any part of Kei’s body under him. He hummed happily.

“Woah, you’re really warm, Kei.”

The blonde, who was already blushing by then, turned even redder when he heard Tetsurou use his first name. Trying to keep a neutral expression and with an even tone of voice he inquired, “And what exactly do you think you’re doing, Kuroo-san?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tetsurou smirk.  _Oh no_.

“If we can’t go out for our date, we can always do something indoors, you know. Put your textbook away; you can read on the train ride back day after tomorrow.”

To Tetsurou’s disappointment, Kei started to sit up, presumably to put the textbook away in its proper place next to his duffel bag. The raven quickly yanked him back down.

“Kuroo-san, if you don’t let me go, I can’t put my textbook away and we can’t have our indoors date.”

Tetsurou, who had closed his eyes as he savored the warmth radiating from Kei’s arm, replied dismissively, “Just place it on the floor for now and don’t move away. You’re rarely this warm and I want to experience it as much as I can before it fades away and you revert to being a vampire with your icy skin.”

Kei sighed, unsure whether he should be exasperated or amused. He settled back down next to his boyfriend and let out a breathy chuckle. 

“Should I bring you a blanket from the bedroom at least? I don’t want you to fall ill.”

Tetsurou opened one eye, momentarily confused. Why would Kei assume he was in danger of falling ill…?

When he realized what Kei was implying, he laughed out loud and snuggled closer against the blonde.

“I’m not even cold, Tsukki. This just feels really nice.”

Kei sputtered when he heard that, muttering something along the lines of  _you’re really such a cat_  and  _I have such a strange boyfriend_.

Nevertheless, he wordlessly buried his head in the crook of Tetsurou’s neck as he moved closer too.


	10. TsukiHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Imagine your OTP
> 
> Tol: is that my shirt
> 
> Smol, wearing a shirt that goes down to their knees: … no

Kei opened his closet and frowned. He always kept a mental record of how much he owned, and last time he checked, he owned much more than this. 

There were only three shirts inside. And all of them were… not his first choice, for various reasons. The first one had a circular hole on the back, from the time Tadashi had accidentally stabbed him with a pencil and it had gone through the fabric. The second one had shrunk in the wash. The third one was a gift from his brother, and while Kei knew Akiteru had good intentions, the man clearly had no idea what suited Kei and what his little brother  _even liked_. 

If he was just spending his day off at home, Kei would probably have shrugged it off and just grabbed any shirt off that pile to wear. But he was going over to Shouyou’s apartment for lunch, and although his boyfriend had seen him at worse times and in really unflattering outfits before, there was absolutely no way in hell he was going looking anything less than good if he could help it. 

He went for a dress shirt that he would have saved for fancier occasions if the circumstances were different. After getting dressed, Kei dug through his laundry basket and some random clothes that were strewn across his room, but the number of shirts he owned and the number of shirts he found still didn’t match. 

His frown deepened.

* * *

Shouyou paused searching for his keys at the sound of footsteps and smiled brightly in the direction of the new arrival.

“Kei!” 

“Did you just get back from grocery shopping? Here, give me that bag while you open the door”, Kei responded, the hand raised in greeting reaching out for the bag of groceries. After two tries, when Shouyou could finally force the door open (it was a really old apartment), he waved his boyfriend inside.

“Why don’t you set the bag down by the fridge and take a seat in the living room while I change into something more suitable?” 

Kei did as he was told, making his way over to the lone couch by the window, when Shouyou called out from the bedroom again.

“Oh, you must want some water. I’m- “

Kei protested,“No, it’s okay, I can- “

Shouyou rushed out, having haphazardly thrown on the first thing he could find.

“-Such a bad host, rushing off like that- “

“-I’m not a guest, I’m your… wait.”

Shouyou looked at him, standing in the hallway in just a shirt that was nearly reaching his knees. A shirt that Kei recognized all too well. 

“Shouyou, is that my shirt?” he asked, wearing a curious expression.

It then dawned on his boyfriend to look at what he was wearing.

“…No.”

“Shouyou.”

“Kei.”

The blonde’s eye twitched. He had forgotten that his boyfriend was just as stubborn as he was, if not more.

“Shouyou, that shirt doesn’t fit you, and it looks like something I already own and haven’t been able to find.”

Shouyou laughed nervously.

“Ah, haha, well, you see, I saw your shirt and I liked it so I went out and bought one for myself.”

“Shouyou, I bought that shirt when I was studying abroad in France last semester.”

Shouyou visibly paled. 

* * *

After a long struggle that resulted in Kei rummaging through Shouyou’s closet despite the vague (and frankly weak) threats by the owner of said closet, Kei found seven shirts. 

Holding the seventh one in his hands, he turned around to look at his boyfriend, who was perched on the edge of his bed and hadn’t stopped blushing since Kei had found the second one. 

“I was starting to wonder if I was becoming too forgetful or something.”

Shouyou stared at his feet and nodded.

“I had to wear one of my dress shirts just because I didn’t have anything else left.”

Another nod.

“I was almost going to wear the shirt that Tadashi made a hole in, you know.”

A snort escaped Shouyou’s mouth before he clamped his mouth shut and nodded, almost apologetically.

Kei sighed.

“This can’t even be considered borrowing; this is stealing.”

Shouyou’s eyes widened, and a dejected look crossed his face. He sank into the mattress a little more.

_Ah, now I’ve really done it. Kei’s so mad._

He didn’t see his boyfriend stand up from his position in front of the closet and walk towards him, however. 

Kei knelt in front of Shouyou and raised his head by gently placing two fingers under his chin. Before he could say anything, however, he became flustered at the romantic undertones of his actions.

“Wh-what I meant is, if you’re going to borrow my stuff, the least you could do is… let me know. And also rotate shirts so I still have something to wear.”

Kei vehemently refused to look in his boyfriend’s direction. He was aware that Shouyou’s expression had morphed into one of delighted surprise, and Kei knew he was weak against it.

Shouyou leaned into the hand that had moved upwards to cup his cheek at some point, and softly replied, “Okay.”


	11. KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: 
> 
> Soulmates AU: Heterochromia - you have one eye of your soulmates eye color and when you meet you get your own eye color instead of having two different eye colors.

Hinata Shouyou was fascinated with many things. 

He was fascinated with the way in which his baby sister looked at him from her crib when she was born, with the way a volleyball felt in his hand, with the idea of being in an actual team and not a makeshift one, with the way his mother knew just how to make his favorite dish taste perfect and much more.

But what he was fascinated by the most was the colors of his eyes. 

His right eye was brown, and it reminded him of the eyes of a doe. The color was so mellow and beautiful that it would melt even the iciest heart. It also reminded him of the floor of a gym, which delighted him to no end because the gym was his favorite place in the entire school. 

And his left eye was blue, which looked almost as though it had siphoned off color from a sapphire. The piercing quality of his left eye gave others the impression that he was extremely perceptive and difficult to deceive, which was hilarious to those who knew Shouyou well because they were aware of how gullible he actually was. 

He didn’t mind that the two colors didn’t really match. The school was full of people with heterochromatic eyes anyway, as hardly anyone had met their soulmate.

Shouyou’s heart started beating fast at the word  _soulmate_. It was an exciting prospect for him, but not for the reasons people would expect.

 _Since we’ll switch colors to have identical colors in both eyes when we meet, I’ll finally get to know what my eye color actually is!_  

He was shaken out of his reverie when the bus came to a halt.

“We’re here”, the driver called out. 

“Shouyou, come on”, Koji called out.

Now Shouyou was excited for a different reason: it was finally his volleyball debut!

He wished it wasn't during the final year of junior high, but Shouyou shrugged it off: things happened when they were meant to happen, after all.

As they stepped onto the court for their first game, Shouyou caught snippets of his team’s conversation. Izumi was commenting on one of the members of the team they were playing their first match against.

“…they call him the ‘King of the Court’…”

 _What a strange nickname_ , he absentmindedly wondered. Then, his stomach hurt due to nervousness (for perhaps the fifth time since they had left for the stadium), and he rushed off to the toilets.

He was about to head into the bathroom when he heard a bunch of students laughing at his school.

“Yukigaoka? Never heard of it!”

His blood began to boil, and the moment the students noticed him (and his height, or lack thereof), they laughed even harder. Until…

“Hey, second years.”

It quickly got very quiet. 

“It’s time for the official warm up. Hurry up.”

The students scrambled to escape.

Sorry, Kageyama-senpai!”

Shouyou looked at the jersey the new arrival was wearing. It had a #2 in bold across the front, and the colors were those of their rival school, Kitagawa Daiichi. His eyes traveled up and swallowed. Two identical blue eyes narrowed in his direction before the stranger turned away.

Shouyou was unsure if he was supposed to be grateful that the new arrival made the brats from earlier shut up, or if he was supposed to be angry at the words of his rival.

_“The first game, the second game, the playoffs, nationals, I’m going to win them all.”_

It sounded like a challenge in his head, the more he replayed the moment. And the conviction in his stance, in his voice, was proof of how serious he was.

Shouyou couldn’t  _wait_  to play.

* * *

They were defeated, fair and square. 

Shouyou was lost in thought as he stared out of the window of the bus.

_“What were you doing for the last three years?”_

The words wouldn’t stop echoing in his head. He was thankful for his teammates, who had stood up for him, but the question was quite valid if he said so himself.

“Shou-chan, do you want some cake? You must be tired”, Izumi asked quietly from somewhere behind him.

He turned in his friend’s direction and smiled. “I’m not really hungry, Izumin. I think I’ll just have dinner when I get- what is it, Izumin?”

His friend continued to stare at him in wonder, mouth wide open.

“Shou-chan, your blue eye is brown!”

There was an uproar in the bus.

“HAH?!”

* * *

 _I met my soulmate today_ , Shouyou thought, as he looked at his brown eyes in the mirror for the umpteenth time. It was hard to stop looking at his reflection; he could hardly believe his eyes weren’t heterochromatic anymore.

_But, how would I know who they were? Whom did I even meet? Does this include people sitting in the audience? But I didn’t meet them, technically. So-_

And then he stopped.

The blue eyes on the guy with the #2 jersey were a pair too. And Shouyou could recognize that shade anywhere. 

_Why on Earth would the universe decide that it was a good idea for my rival to be my soulmate?!_

* * *

Nine years later, as Hinata Shouyou, the ultimate decoy, stood on the court next to Kageyama Tobio, the genius setter, as part of the Japanese National Team, he had his answer. 


	12. KuroTsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on person B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too.” Bonus if that’s the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B.

“Goodnight, Kei”. Tetsurou said with unmasked drowsiness as he settled under the thin sheet that had replaced the thick covers due to the warm weather. Kei yawned beside him as he carefully placed his spectacles on the bedside table and switched the table lamp off, shrouding the room in darkness. 

“Goodnight, Tetsurou”, he replied, still feeling wide awake. He let his mind wander, hoping to drift off soon.

Warm summers meant Kei and Tetsurou didn’t cling to each other in their sleep (Kei would like to believe he didn’t cling at all, but Tetsurou had proof that said otherwise). Even with air conditioning, it got uncomfortable too quickly. Most of the time, they slept with their backs facing each other, and didn’t mind this seasonal arrangement at all; the number of alternatives was few. 

Plus, five years of togetherness had made both of them feel quite secure in their relationship, despite the many obstacles in their path at first.

As if to verbally affirm this sense of security, his boyfriend chose that moment to add, “I love you”. Then, he promptly dozed off once more, breathing evenly. 

Kei stared at his back, a now-familiar warmth crawling up his face and fondness seeping into his expression. It was illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the narrow strip of the window that wasn’t covered by a curtain. 

He decided to do something he hadn’t done before and decided to blame the decision on the fact that his exhausted mind had lowered his mental defenses. 

Shifting slowly, sluggishly, he moved closer and using his index finger, lightly traced three words out on his boyfriend’s back. 

_I love you._

He paused and did it again. 

And again. 

And again.

Then, sensing that sleep was imminent, he moved to turn back onto his side. Before he could do so, however, a hand snaked out from under the covers and grasped his. 

Kei’s breath hitched in his throat. 

_Oh._

Slowly, Tetsurou turned around, eyes glittering with an indescribable emotion, and kissed Kei’s knuckles lovingly. A blush bloomed on the blonde’s face, and he tried to look away as quickly as possible. 

Moving Kei’s hand to cup his face and covering it with his own, thus forcing him to look back at Tetsurou, he whispered, “I love you so much.”

Later, when Tetsurou had fallen asleep once more and Kei had turned back onto his side, ready to sleep, he found himself making a mental note to say those three words as often as he could, if only to see his boyfriend make that expression again. 


	13. TsukkiKage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Persons A and B being stuck in a life-threatening situation, and they’re convinced this is it and… oh god, maybe Person A was stupid to never have taken the leap with their feelings and now may never get another chance!!! so they, in a moment of madness, grab person B and kiss the hell out of them. It’s a world-stopping kiss. It’s a threat-of-danger-is-a-distant-thought kiss. It’s a we’re-gonna-die-and-I-never-told-you-how-I-feel kiss.  
> And Person B doesn’t even return it, they’re so shocked. They just stiffly stand there and get kissed by this person whom they’d always wished would kiss them.  
> And then the threat roars back in, and Person B snaps back to the moment… And they are FIERCE with a new energy because now that they know there’s something worth surviving for, they’re sure as HELL not gonna die here tonight, no sir!! there are kisses to be had!

_This is it_ , Tobio thought. 

He felt strangely calm, and he didn’t know why. It wasn’t exactly the scenario for calmness, and he wasn’t in the company of someone who made him feel calm either. If anything, the situation should have resulted in his heart beating out of control.

In front of him, there was a quickly widening gap in the ground as parts of the Earth started to move away from each other, breaking down into mere chunks of what the planet used to be. Tobio could feel the ground moving under his feet and knew that more cracks were going to form, one or more of them originating from the point he was standing on. 

And, he was standing right next to his crush, Tsukishima Kei, the crush that had simply lasted too long to be just that anymore.

So, clearly, it was not the time to be calm, and yet he was. And maybe it was because he was in this situation that he felt at peace. Death was certain and imminent, but if he had to die a premature death, then who better to die with than the person he had liked for months? Even if he couldn’t have experienced what being together in life with Tsukishima would have been like, at least he had this. Or so he thought, in an attempt at consoling himself.

“So, this is the end, huh”, Tsukishima mused out loud, a similarly tranquil expression on his face.

“Oi, don’t sound so resigned. We can still make it”, Tobio reprimanded him sharply. At this, the blonde raised an eyebrow and smiled humorlessly.

“King, don’t pretend like you haven’t given up as well. I saw the look on your face just now. You looked like you were already mourning your own death.”

“Tch.”

Tobio stared at his feet resolutely. Why did that idiot Tsukishima want to start a fight now? He chided himself mentally for expecting this to have gone any differently. Then he consoled himself once more. Tsukishima’s teasing gave the situation a sense a normalcy, which was good.

Suddenly, Tsukishima spoke again:

“Before the ground decides to take both of us for dinner, though- “

And then, everything happened so fast that Tobio was sure he was stuck in a dream. He felt his chin being yanked up and in the blonde’s general direction with two pale and strong fingers, and before he could open his mouth to protest, he was being kissed.

By Tsukishima Kei. The one person he had wanted to be kissed by for so long. The kiss is as wonderful as he had expected it to be in dreams and secret fantasies.

In his state of shock, he completely forgot to respond to the kiss, to kiss back, to move at all, everything.

Then, a bloodcurdling scream rang through the air, and the shakiness of the ground sent tremors up Tobio’s legs once more. But something changed in his expression: determination had replaced helplessness. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Kei’s ( _yes_ , his mind squealed at that,  _Kei_ ) hand and started sprinting, weaving in between crowds, at a speed, he didn’t know he could reach. At first, he felt a pull on his hand, as Kei couldn’t react to this movement quickly enough, but soon after, they were running together, jumping over newly-formed cracks and avoiding potholes.

“Wh-where are we going, Your Highness?”

“I know we couldn’t find Hinata and the others earlier, but I don’t want to give up!”

“Huh? Why? It’s all pointless. We’re just wasting energy!”

“Because now I have something to live for, damn it!”

 _And now that I can see this future_ , Tobio thought, as a familiar mop of orange hair came into view along with a helicopter,  _I know that it is worth everything._


	14. TsukkiYama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Do you think you could write something where Tsukki and Yama would be possessive of each other please? Like they're on their classroom and one of their classmates does or says something and either Tsukki or Yama are just like "No." and they step in and their classmates ask something like "who do you think you are?" and they're like " I'm his boyfriend" in all their sarcastic glory. Not exactly that but I think you get what I mean. Extra kudos if Yama snaps and Tsukki is amused and resigned.

It’s as if Tadashi’s “head movement” settings have been adjusted to match Kei.

If he’s feeling a certain emotion, the first thing his head does is turn so that Kei is directly in his line of sight. Similarly, if there’s an unexpected disturbance in the classroom, his head turns. No matter what, for some reason, his first reaction is to look at Kei. And sometimes, their eyes meet when Kei looks back at him. 

Okay, no, there are two lies there. Firstly, it’s not just “some reason”; it’s a very important reason. This default motion has been occurring since they started dating. And secondly, their eyes meet a lot more than Tadashi lets himself believe, convinced that he’s simply imagining it. 

Being conditioned like this has its benefits, and obviously, its disadvantages. And today, Tadashi is reminded of the latter. 

When the bell rang earlier, signaling the end of school, Tadashi had put his books away in his bag, ready to leave. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shouyou and Tobio race each other, presumably to the club room. Tadashi had shaken his head at that, exasperated, before swerving around to look at his boyfriend. 

Which is how he is seeing the sight in front of him right now.

Two of their classmates are chatting animatedly with Kei, one of them leaning against his desk with a hand on top of the surface. His boyfriend, predictably, has a blank, almost bored expression on his face as he listens to them. 

Tadashi knows exactly who the two girls are. He’s noticed them look at Kei with admiration, giggling as they talk about the blonde and how cool he is. He’s aware of the Valentine’s Day chocolates they had left for Kei to find. Since he became captain of the team, Kei’s popularity has exponentially grown.

Tadashi doesn’t mind this. Even now, as he stares at Kei’s desk, he doesn’t mind patiently waiting for Kei to be done so that they can walk to the club room together. 

Until he overhears what one of the girls says to Kei.

“… you should come to karaoke with us, Kei-kun!”

His eyebrow twitches in annoyance. The invite definitely has some romantic connotations, and how could they refer to Kei using his first name when they barely know him? That privilege was reserved for a very small number of people, and even Tadashi had only recently been included in this exclusive club. 

He can see Kei’s obvious disinterest morph into discomfort, and the shackles holding him back from interfering snap. 

“No”, Tadashi hears himself say.

As if in slow motion, three heads turn to look at him. The identical admiring gazes directed at Kei transform into mild glares, and Kei’s eyebrows shoot up, the rest of his facial expression remaining unchanged.

“Yamaguchi-kun”, the girl leaning against Kei’s desk greets, gritting her teeth, certainly irritated at the interruption. “Did you want to join us as well?”

Despite the smile on her face as she invites Tadashi, he can tell that the underlying message is “you’re not welcome”. He walks up to the trio and positions himself behind Kei, who visibly relaxes. It makes Tadashi smile inwardly, the fact that he’s one of the few people Kei can genuinely relax around. 

“What I meant was, no, Kei will not be joining you two for karaoke.”

The glares are less subtle now.

“You’re not his spokesperson, Yamaguchi-kun”, the girl exclaims, almost sounding livid at this point.

A victorious smirk makes its way onto Tadashi’s face slowly as Kei stands up, his expression full of disdain, and the former knows he’s won when the latter opens his mouth to speak for the first time since Tadashi stepped in.

“That’s right. He’s not my spokesperson. He’s my boyfriend.”

The two girls splutter unintelligibly, muttering some excuse to quickly make their escape. Kei doesn’t even pause to look at their retreating backs the way Tadashi does. But he does stop at the door and, without turning around, say, “Let’s go, Tadashi.”

* * *

 

Later in the evening as they walk home in silence, Kei finally speaks up about the incident.

“Didn’t take you to be the jealous sort.”

Tadashi blushes furiously, looking at the ground to avoid looking at his boyfriend. As he’s preparing to apologize, Kei takes his hand with his own and, with a chuckle, swipes his thumb across the back of it before speaking again.

“I didn’t mind. In fact, I’m grateful.”

Tadashi can’t help but whisper, “Y- you’re welcome, I guess.”

He mentally begs Kei to drop the topic, but his boyfriend pushes on, relentless.

“Would it too presumptuous of me to expect an encore performance?”

Tadashi swats Kei’s hand away amidst more laughter.


	15. Karasuno (No Specified Pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> can you write something about someone from the team coming out as lgbtqa and everyone thinking Tsukki's going to be mean about it but him being super nice and supportive and understanding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no explicit pairs. It includes all the Karasuno players.

“What I’m saying is… I like boys.”

Kageyama’s head was lowered, eyes scanning the floor in order to avoid looking at his teammates. He could hear his heart beating painfully fast in his chest, and the silence was deafening, and he thought he was either going to pass out or throw up when a strong hand clapped him on his shoulder.

“You’re still one of us, Kageyama. No one can hate you, and whoever does will have to deal with us, even if they are a member of this team.”

The reassurance sounded like a thinly veiled threat in Sawamura’s booming voice, and Kageyama felt immensely grateful for it. He looked up, mouth wobbling and eyes wide as other team members slowly stepped forward with murmurs of agreement and various versions of the captain’s proclamation, some ruffling his hair, others patting him on his back. The only one to not move was Tsukishima. Yamaguchi tried to beckon him forward wordlessly, but the blonde simply watched the scene from afar with a neutral expression on his face.

Eventually, the group broke up as everyone cleaned the gym. Hinata, who was sweeping the floor with Yamaguchi, paused to whisper, “Oi, Yamaguchi, is Tsukishima going to give Kageyama trouble?” 

Yamaguchi replied without missing a beat, “Of course not. Tsukki is cold, but he is never malicious. And he certainly isn’t a bully.”

“Well, you say that”, Tanaka joined in, having overheard part of the conversation. “But Tsukishima and Kageyama have never gotten along, and Tsukishima might use this new information to cause some trouble.”

“Kageyama may have different preferences, but no one has the right to hate him for it”, Nishinoya added, a frown on his face. Yamaguchi sighed, and as he looked up at those gathered around him, he realized that Tsukishima and Kageyama were nowhere to be seen. He ignored this snippet of information.

“It isn’t my place to explain why, but I can assure you that Tsukki would never hate someone for such a reason. If anything, Tsukki is probably the last person to do so.”

The other members slowly dispersed, not entirely convinced, and everyone headed towards the club room once they finished their tasks. Yamaguchi put his broom away, helped Yachi close the gym, and went to change. However, upon opening the door to the club room, he was welcomed by the most astonishing sight.

Kageyama was sitting on a chair, all his focus on a flyer in his hands, Tsukishima was standing behind him, explaining something in a soft voice, and the rest of the team had somehow paused in the middle of changing in order to observe the same scene unfolding in front of their eyes.

As he came within earshot, Yamaguchi smiled.

“There’s a number that you can call and get more information at, if you want, of course. And there are some events for people who identify as LGBTQ listed too”, the blonde was saying, and the setter was listening intently, trying to absorb as much as he could.

“And my mom is a counselor, so if you feel uncomfortable talking to them, you could just talk to her. Here”, Tsukishima added as he placed a piece of paper, presumably with a phone number written on it, in Kageyama’s hand. The two of them seemed to be in their own world, oblivious to their surroundings, unaware of the shock their teammates were experiencing. Never had anyone seen the two of them interact so civilly outside of practice.

Then Kageyama noticed Tsukishima fidgeting, as if he wanted to say something, and inquired, “What is it?”

The blonde cleared his throat and said, “And if anyone gives you any problems, or you just need someone to speak to about anything, um, you can also reach out to me whenever- “

Whatever he was going to finish that sentence with went unsaid, because in that moment, Kageyama abruptly rose from his chair to hug Tsukishima. This finally broke the silence in the room as all of the other members rushed forward as well, and Tsukishima found himself at the center of a gigantic group hug. Tanaka and Nishinoya were both slapping him on his back repeatedly, cackling.

“Ow, stop- this- this is why I didn’t- earlier when- I hate group hugs- Tanaka-san- “

Hinata laughed loudly from somewhere within the pile, “Just go with it, Tsukishima!”

Yamaguchi grinned knowingly. 


	16. TsukiHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "You don't have to mask any emotion."

Kei watched as his boyfriend of five years distractedly changed channels on the television, not really seeing what the content was before pressing a button and moving on to the next. This seeming lack of purpose would have ticked him off a few years ago, but now it just sparked concern.

“Shouyou.”

No response.

Since Shouyou had come home, it was as if someone else was inhabiting his body, in Kei’s not-so-humble opinion (he prided himself on being the one to know his boyfriend best). The signs were fairly obvious, too. Firstly, Shouyou was persistently avoiding looking at his boyfriend a lot, which was not a welcome break from the constant and rather intense staring he indulged in otherwise. Secondly, he took a shower right away; usually, he took his nightly shower right before bed. Thirdly, his favorite movie was being shown, and he had just skipped over it without hesitation.

Something was up.

Kei had always envied Shouyou’s seemingly innate ability to communicate in a straightforward manner. Sometimes it felt like his mouth has no filter, but Kei actually appreciated the kind of honesty that came without any malice. It felt like a good counterpoint to the blonde’s own process of deliberation before speaking.

Which was why he couldn’t understand why Shouyou was being like this when there was clearly something on his mind.

“Shouyou”, he called out to the man sitting next to him on the couch, a little louder this time. It caught his boyfriend’s attention, who’s eyes snapped wide open as if he was coming out of a daze. With a deer-in-the-headlights expression, he slowly turned to face Kei.

“Ah, sorry. What were you saying?”

Kei sighed. “You’ve been distracted all evening. You weren’t even paying attention to the TV when you were changing channels. Are you going to tell me what’s up with you?”

Shouyou laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Then, he replied, “I’m just tired, that’s all. I think I’m going to go to bed actually- “

As he was about to stand up, Kei reached out and touched his boyfriend’s cheek tenderly.

“Shouyou.” 

Shouyou’s expression wavered and his lower lip trembled as he hesitated. Kei scooted closer to him, his free hand holding Shouyou’s. He tried to wordlessly convey his concern as well as his love.

It was as if a dam broke, and Shouyou rushed forward to bury his face in Kei’s chest. Automatically, Kei’s arms engulfed the smaller man, as if trying to hide him away from all his trials and tribulations in a literal sense. When Shouyou spoke after what seemed like an eternity, his voice came out muffled and subdued, but Kei could hear the words perfectly.

“I really screwed up.”

If Shouyou himself could acknowledge that the situation was bad, then it was probably really bad. Kei held his breath.

“I had a disastrous preliminary presentation”, Shouyou explained, referring to the presentation of his thesis. “The panel was harsh and I blanked out a bit. And you know the terms of the contract with the National team; I have to graduate with a degree before I can join.”

“It just kind of threw me off my game for the rest of the day, so obviously I screwed up everything else that happened afterward. But I guess my state was too pitiful because even Kageyama didn’t yell at me during practice today.”

Kei’s eyes widened at that. He’d always known the other half of the weird duo to be perceptive, but it continued to surprise him how perceptive Kageyama actually was. Perhaps a few years ago he would have responded to that with his signature smirk and an utterance of ‘Pathetic’. Instead, he nudged his boyfriend lightly, signaling to him to continue.

“But”, Shouyou resumed. “I know you’ve been having a really stressful time at university yourself, and you’re always so considerate when it comes to my stress and issues, so I figured it was best to not say anything.”

Kei exhaled audibly. Pushing Shouyou away slightly so that he could look at his boyfriend’s face, he asked in an admonishing tone, “Shouyou, I don’t know if you know, but I love that you’re transparent about everything all the time.”

His boyfriend reddened quickly. Kei smirked, slightly pink himself from admitting that, then let his face ease into a natural smile. He pulled Shouyou closer with the arm around his waist.

“And my capacity to deal with any stress in my life won’t be hampered by helping you deal with yours. So you don’t have to mask any emotion. Not in front of me.”

Shouyou smiled lovingly and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend softly on the cheek.

“Plus”, Kei continued with a wise glint in his eye. “Preliminaries are meant for screwing up so that you know what not to do in the grand finale. Did I ever tell you how I forgot what evidence I would be presenting in support of my thesis when I was mock presenting?”

Shouyou snorted at that, causing both of them to giggle a bit. Then, smiling brightly, he said, “Thank you, Kei. Really. This means a lot.”

“You don’t have to thank me or anything, Shouyou.”

“Can you just accept some gratitude for once, dumbass?”

And with that Kei knew everything was alright again.


	17. KuroTsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> AU: Superheroes (Ordinary Superpowers)
> 
> Tsukishima Kei has the power to turn the lights out anywhere he goes (except the sun, which he regrets because of how it burns his skin). Kuroo Tetsurou has the power to turn the lights on anywhere he goes. The world they live in assigns people who are polar opposites of each other to be soulmates, which is how we got here.

Kei looked at his suitcase. It was half as full as it had been literally five minutes ago. 

He had gone to the kitchen for a cup of water and returned to find that the clothes he had carefully placed were now strewn all over the floor beside the bag. Further investigation revealed that the only items that had been removed were pants and underwear; the tee shirts and shorts had survived whatever storm had passed through the vicinity. 

Kei looked up and across the room at the culprit, where Tetsurou was crouching in front of his closet, looking at his own suitcase with mock concentration. He knew it was fake because his partner was looking at absolutely nothing- the bag was empty. Kei’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

“Tetsurou.”

The said man looked up, and innocently inquired, “Yes, my love?”

Kei frowned while Tetsurou continued to smile as if he knew nothing.

“Why on earth are the contents of my bag outside of it?”

Tetsurou blinked a few times (for the full effect, Kei added to himself), looking at the clothes on the floor and the suitcase. A few moments later, he replied, “Didn’t you take that stuff out on your own?”

“And why would I take them out right after I put them in the bag?”

Tetsurou grinned.

“It’s going to be so hot for pants, and it’s not like you’re going to need underwe- “

Before he could finish that thought, a pillow smacked Tetsurou in the face.

Undeterred, he continued. “-Underwear where we’re going, Kei. See, I’m not carrying any- “

Another pillow flew in his direction but he successfully dodged it. 

Kei dragged his palm across his face. _Honestly, what else was I expecting?_ he thought to himself. Every vacation they went on, Tetsurou would try to get away with something cheeky like that. With his hand still on his face, Kei sighed loudly. “Please, for my sake, pack some underwear, Tetsu.”

“Nope.”

“Don’t make me do the thing, Tetsu.”

“Go on, I dare you.”

Irritated, Kei made the entire room go dark. The very next moment, the lights came back on. Tetsurou looked at him with an impish smile, only making Kei’s frown deepen. The lights went out once more, and then came back on again.

This went on for a while, and they resumed packing as the battle of illumination continued, both accustomed to the brief flashes of dark and bright light. Kei was so focused on packing and turning the lights off every time they came on that he didn’t even realize Tetsurou had finished packing until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist. 

Tetsurou let the lights stay off as he hugged Kei from behind, feeling the blonde relaxing only the tiniest bit before stiffening again, remembering the cause of his irritation from earlier. With his head on his partner’s shoulder, Tetsurou quietly suggested, “Let’s not cause a power outage in the entire building with the constant fluctuations, my love.”

“You’re the one who keeps turning the light back on, so don’t blame it on me.”

Tetsurou chuckled, and the sound made Kei smile just a little.

“Do you concede?” Kei asked, turning his head slightly to look at Tetsurou, who let out a dramatic sigh.

“Ah, my lover doesn’t even want to indulge me this one time…”

“I indulge you all the time! Just yesterday- “

But, just as Kei had done before, Tetsurou interrupted him. Not with a pillow, but with a kiss. 

“You’re right”, he yielded once they broke apart. Kei grinned victoriously. 

“Okay, now go and put some underwear in your bag”, he coaxed, trying to shake Tetsurou off him.

“I already did”, Tetsurou shot back, arms tightening their hold. Kei stopped struggling at that, looking confused.

“I was just messing with you, Kei. You know I would never do anything that you objected to”, Tetsurou explained with a laugh.

Kei’s hands itched for another pillow to throw at his partner.


	18. KuroTsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Let's make a bet- you against me."

“And then, I just slammed the ball down on the enemy’s territory”, Bokuto concluded, fist-punching the air simultaneously. 

“They’re not enemies, they’re opponents, Bokuto-san”, Akaashi corrected him.

“It’s all the same, Akaashi!”

“Not true, Bokuto-san.”

Meanwhile, Hinata’s eyes sparkled as he exclaimed, “So cool! You must do a live replay of it later, Bokuto-san!”

Scratching the back of his neck, Bokuto excitedly replied, “It is? Ah! It really is, isn’t it?”

“Nothing has changed five years later”, Kuroo muttered to Akaashi, who nodded with an exasperated look of his own.

The six of them- Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi, Hinata, Tsukishima, and Lev- were at dinner together. Bokuto, who was in Tokyo as a part of the National Volleyball Team, had organized a “third gym” reunion when he realized that the five others were also in Tokyo. Hinata, Tsukishima, and Lev were still in college, while Akaashi and Kuroo were working full-time. 

“Well, I suppose like attracts like”, Tsukishima noted with a smirk. Kuroo and Akaashi both chuckled at that while Lev let out a full-bellied laugh. 

“What did you say?” Hinata and Bokuto retorted indignantly. 

“See? You’re proving my point”, Tsukishima added, but the two were no longer paying attention to him. Lev, who also looked up to Bokuto for his awe-inspiring spikes, joined their conversation.

Suddenly, Tsukishima felt an elbow nudging him, and turned to see Kuroo grinning wildly at him.

“Kei, let’s make a bet- you against me.”

Tsukishima quirked his eyebrow.

“What are we betting on, Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo at in conspiratorily and elaborated further. “I bet Shrimpy over there will get starry-eyed over Bokuto more often than Bokuto will say ‘Hey, hey, hey, ’.”

Tsukishima’s smile widened gradually as Kuroo’s words sank in. “I actually think the opposite is more likely, so I’m in. What’s at stake?”

“If you win, you don’t have to wash dishes for three days, and if I win, I don’t have to sweep the floor for the next three days.”

Tsukishima pondered over it for a moment. He was certainly interested because Kuroo had included they’re respective least favorite chores, but he had a suggestion.

“How about we raise the stakes? From three days to a week.”

“You have a deal, my love.”

Throughout dinner, the two of them kept a tally of how often Hinata had some praise for Bokuto and how often Bokuto used variations of his catchphrase. Their intensely focused stares at the duo caused Hinata to ask, “What is it? What are you scheming?” But neither of them gave their game away, and Akaashi, who was in on the whole thing, kept quiet too. 

Once dinner came to an end, the score was equal at 7-7, and the pressure was higher than ever as both sides waited for something to tip the score favorably for them. Finally, when they thought it was going to be a tie, Bokuto threw his head back and said, “Hey, hey, hey!” 

Tsukishima snickered at Kuroo’s defeated sigh. 

* * *

“I’ll be honest, I genuinely thought Shrimpy would out-praise Bokuto”, Kuroo admitted later that night, as he and Tsukishima prepared to go to sleep.

“Well, he’s got Kageyama to fawn over, and Bokuto-san’s catchphrase has caught on and become his signature more than ever.”

“Ah, forgot to add the genius setter boyfriend to the equation.”

The blonde simply smirked and kissed Kuroo on the cheek, saying, “Thanks for taking care of the dishes this week, Kuroo-san.”


	19. KuroTsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 
> 
> 1\. “I- I can’t breathe.”  
> 2\. warm eyes  
> 3\. mermaid!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO, three KuroTsuki chapters in a row.
> 
> Edit (09/09/17): The lovely @zerononiku on Tumblr made [this amazing art](https://zerononikudraws.tumblr.com/post/165154182354/b-beautiful-flowers-for-beautiful-you-he) for me based on a scene in this drabble!

Tetsurou took one last glance in the mirror. Satisfied with his bedhead, every strand exactly where it should be, he left the coral for his date. 

Yeah, a date; he couldn’t believe it either.

After months and months of pining, which included defeated sighs, lovestruck gazes, and bad attempts at flirting with Tsukishima Kei, Tetsurou had finally plucked up the courage to ask the much-sought-after blonde with the long and shimmery golden tail. 

And Kei had said yes.

Now two dates in and slowly but surely warming up to each other, Tetsurou had big plans for their third date. He had planned to take Kei on a journey.

The blonde was already at their meeting place when Tetsurou showed up. With a small smile, he held out a modest bouquet and said, I saw these flowers on my way here and was reminded of you, Tetsurou, because you said you liked them.”

To say that Tetsurou was overjoyed was an understatement.

“Thank you”, he replied with wonder, making a mental note to preserve the flowers for life by pressing them into his book when he got back home.

With one eyebrow raised, Kei asked, “So… you told me to ‘get enough sleep and rest up’. Are you finally going to tell me why?”

Tetsurou smiled broadly.

“I was thinking we could swim to the Border today, if that’s okay with you?”

The Border is a term used by merpeople for the division between two mediums, air and water, which to humans is simply the surface of the ocean.

Kei’s eyes widened. “I’d love to. I’ve never gone to the Border before, but I’ve heard it’s breathtaking.”

“It truly is”, Tetsurou replied, a faraway look on his face as he thought about the last time he had visited it. He had been fourteen years old when his parents had taken him; it was a family ritual to go to the Border and bring back a flower from the other side. Tetsurou still had the remains of that flower preserved in an airtight jar to prevent water from spoiling it. 

He lost his train of thought when he saw a hand extended in his direction and looked up at Kei’s face to see a beautiful blush blooming on it. 

“I thought we could hold hands while we swam”, Kei explained, trying to maintain eye contact with Tetsurou, who simply blinked in astonishment. Kei was being surprisingly forward, which was a first.

Gently taking Kei’s hand in his own, Tetsurou started to swim upwards, tugging the blonde along with him, black and golden tails glinting in the little sunlight that reached that deep as they went on their way.

* * *

“Okay, be sure to take a deep breath before we break through to the other side”, Tetsurou instructed once they were right below the surface.

Kei nodded, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. With another nod, he and Tetsurou lifted their heads above the water, and he slowly opened his eyes.

There was a vast expanse of blue behind him and above him, and in front of him, it was tapering gradually as they were at the mouth of a river. He saw the shocking amounts of green and brown and wondered if they resembled the life under the water as much as he had read they did. 

Kei’s mind swirled with the enormous amounts of information he was being bombarded with, but he found himself get drowsy pretty fast. He glanced at Tetsurou, who seemed to be doing perfectly fine.

“I- I can’t breathe.”

As soon as he spat the words out, Tetsurou grabbed Kei’s wrist and dragged them both underwater. The blonde gulped in a huge amount of air and instantly felt more awake.

“Sorry, Kei”, Tetsurou said, worriedly. “I should’ve realized you didn’t have a well-developed capacity for air.”

“Don’t be sorry”, Kei reassured him. “I’m fine.”

“Anyway, let’s stay here for a bit for now.”

Kei agreed with a nod, and they just floated beneath the Border. Then, Kei remembered the question he had about the other side earlier.

“That blue expanse above me… is that another ocean?”

Tetsurou chuckled and shook his head. 

“That’s the sky. They’ll teach you about it in college. Although, in a way, it is kind of like an ocean itself. There are some interesting creatures up there.”

Kei looked up at the sky through the water, trying to imagine a whole other world.

Tetsurou broke the calm by exclaiming, “Let’s go over there!”

Kei saw his finger pointing towards some circular leaves near the mouth of the river where the ocean got shallower and shallower. He wondered if they could even swim properly in such little space, but he decided to trust Tetsurou and followed him.

“Wait here”, Tetsurou told him. Then, without any warning, he swam up and broke through the surface, his sleek black tail still beneath it. Kei swallowed his squeak of surprise as he curiously watched Tetsurou mess up the leaves. He clicked his tongue; why was Tetsurou disturbing the plant?

As soon as Tetsurou submerged himself once again with an airtight jar devoid of water and a pink flower inside it, Kei had his answer. 

Holding the jar out towards Kei, Tetsurou said, “Here.”

Kei shyly accepted it, mumbling a ‘thanks’. But he wasn’t even looking at the lotus or the jar; he was looking at Tetsurou with warm eyes and open affection. Tetsurou felt nervous under his gaze.

“B- beautiful flowers for beautiful you”, he elaborated, fumbling over his words. 

There was a short pause, and then Kei burst out laughing.

“Tetsurou, I hope this is not the return of your lame attempts at flirting.”

Tetsurou could feel his face burning.

“It’s not!”

Kei drifted closer, lifted the other’s chin with his fingers, and whispered, “That’s a relief, because you don’t have to flirt with me anymore. I am already yours.”

And then he pressed his lips against Tetsurou’s for the briefest kiss. It was also their first. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit (09/09/17): The lovely @zerononiku on Tumblr made [this amazing art](https://zerononikudraws.tumblr.com/post/165154182354/b-beautiful-flowers-for-beautiful-you-he) for me based on a scene in this drabble!


	20. BokuAkaKuroTsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> "a 5 times BokuAkaKuroTsuki where people had no idea they were a thing and there are misunderstandings and the 4 of them just screw with everyone for laughs + one time they came out and said they were dating" by @boringsugarskull on Tumblr

**1**

“… and this is the bathroom attached to the bedroom Tetsurou and I share”, Kei said as he showed Sawamura and Sugawara around the apartment. They were standing in one of the two bedrooms; each came with its own bathroom.

Sugawara smiled as he looked around and praised, “I can’t believe how lucky the four of you are to have found such a wonderful place with such a low rent! And it worked out quite conveniently too that you and Kuroo didn’t need to find people you didn’t know to be your roommates.”

Kei opened his mouth almost reflexively, about to correct him, then shut it upon reconsideration. Just then, Sawamura, who had been staring at a spot on the queen-sized bed, piped up.

“Aren’t those Bokuto’s kneepads? Why are they here?”

Kei’s eyes widened slightly as he remembered the events of the previous night: the heat, the heaviness of the air in the room, the way four moans sounded so very different, and how overcrowded the bed was when four taller-than-average men dozed on it. And he fervently prayed his face did not betray any of those details as he struggled to answer the question.

“Oh, he asked me to repair it a bit; the material has worn out from the side and I’m the only one in the house with any experience in sewing and knitting.”

Sawamura nodded in understanding as if he was appreciative of the fact that Kei was helping out a flatmate, while Sugawara’s eyes were narrowed as he peered at his former underclassman. No more was said on the subject, however, and they moved to the living room, having finished seeing the entire house. 

Later, when he shut the door behind him, Kei sighed with relief. At least they hadn’t noticed the four toothbrushes in the bathroom that only he and Tetsurou were supposed to share. 

**2**

“I love it when we have reunions! And joint reunions are the best!”

At Koutarou’s energetic (if not slightly tipsy) proclamation, many at the table raised their glasses in agreement. With everyone from the Fukurodani and Nekoma volleyball teams spread across Japan and busy in their own lives, it was difficult to gather the team members often. Yet, somehow, the tradition of a joint reunion, started by Tetsurou and Koutarou back when they were in college, had lasted. And everyone showed up to that event, without fail, year after year. People had learned to not miss it for the world.

Sure, it got rowdy quite often, but where was the fun without that?

“Bokuto-san, you should slow down; that was your third drink in half an hour”, Kei said quietly from beside the ex-captain as he tried to snatch the glass away. He had been invited as an ‘honorary’ member of both teams, since many of the players had gotten to know and respect him over the years. Plus, it certainly helped that he was living with three of the other attendees, two of whom were the organizers.

Koutarou shook his head vigorously and passed his glass to Tetsurou, who shot Kei a wild grin as he refilled it.

“Tsukki, you’re always so cautious, so adult-like! Live a little”, Koutarou responded, slurring his words ever so slightly. Kei clicked his tongue as Koutarou slung his arm around the blonde’s shoulder, leaning heavily. Others ignored this: they had seen the ex-captain get particularly tactile after downing a few drinks, and this was not new for them.

“You’re heavy, Koutarou”, Kei pointed out, struggling a bit under the new weight. Some heads turned at this; Kei had never been anything less than absolutely formal with Koutarou and Keiji when addressing them, as far as they knew.

“Gimme a bite, Kei”, Koutarou demanded, gesturing with the hand that wasn’t around Kei’s shoulders. As if he wasn’t aware he had become the center of attention, Kei nonchalantly picked up a piece of meat off his plate with his chopsticks and fed the man hanging off him.

Now everyone was staring at them. This was most certainly new.

It was only when Keiji quirked an eyebrow at everyone seated at the table and Tetsurou clapped his hands twice, looking nothing less than chipper and saying, “What are you waiting for? Dig in!” that other ex-members resumed what they were doing.

**3**

“You know”, Oikawa started as he picked up his drink. “I don’t think I’ve ever hung out with just two of you.”

Iwaizumi, who was standing next to him, considered this for a moment before nodding in agreement. Keiji smiled mysteriously at the couple, face half hidden in the dark due to the dim lighting of their surroundings, while the others completely ignored Oikawa’s observation.

The group of six was seated on a couple of couches around a table, a drink in every hand, in a club. Tetsurou, who had become good friends with Oikawa over the years, had been invited out to get drinks with him and Iwaizumi. Oikawa had invited Kei as well, with the reasoning that ‘it would be rude not to, as he’s your default plus one now, Kuroo-chan’. So the additional presence of Keiji and Koutarou had definitely surprised him.

Finally, Keiji broke the silence that had followed Oikawa’s question, standing up with a hand outstretched.

“Kei, dance with me.”

The blonde in question quickly placed his own drink on the table carefully, took the hand reaching for him, and led Keiji to the dance floor. Iwaizumi’s eyes followed them, wide as saucers, and then they shot back and forth between the two people still seated and the table once Kei and Keiji disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor.

“Did- did Akaashi just take Tsukishima with him?”

Tetsurou grinned. “You’ve had it ass-backward the entire time, both of you. Kei and Keiji have been dating, and Koutarou has been with me.”

Oikawa looked thoroughly unimpressed at that, while Iwaizumi’s face had gone blank, perhaps due to confusion. A beat of silence followed, until-

“Just kidding!” Koutarou burst in, laughing boisterously, pointing a finger at the couple. “Look at Iwaizumi’s face! We got you good; we fooled ‘em, Tetsu!”

“You did not fool me, Kuroo”, Oikawa deadpanned, a genuinely unconvinced expression on his face. Iwaizumi simply narrowed his eyes at the pair sitting across from him. The two people dancing had been completely forgotten, and had quite forgotten their surroundings themselves as they made out on the dance floor in plain sight.

**4**

Hinata felt a tiny snowflake fall on his cheek and gasped.

“Uwah, Tobio! It’s snowing! It’s the first snow of the year!”

“I know, dumbass; I have eyes”, Kageyama replied, with a roll of his eyes. But there was no bite in the remark; somewhere down the line, that had disappeared from his retorts. The eye-rolls had become affectionate over the years. And so, Hinata simply chuckled.

The two of them were walking home from a dinner date, hand in hand, occasionally glancing up at the falling snowflakes in wonder, when Hinata exclaimed, “Tobio, look! It’s Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san! Let’s go greet them!”

Indeed, the two figures a few hundred meters away were Koutarou and Tetsurou, returning from a fun grocery run (only those two could consider it fun, which was why they were constantly on grocery duty). Kageyama, excited at the prospect of speaking to two captains he truly respected, followed his boyfriend. They didn’t get too far, however, because the two people they were approaching shared a fleeting kiss. Hinata looked scandalized.

“Wait, isn’t Kuroo-san dating Kei? And aren’t Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san dating?” 

“How would I know?” Kageyama retorted. Hinata shook his head at his boyfriend in disbelief and then turned back at the two former captains, who were walking away, presumably towards the station across the street. He frowned. Despite their differences, Kei was still his friend, and Hinata knew he had to do something.

But he wasn’t sure what that would be. So, he went to the first person he felt like he could ask for advice.

“Ah, good evening, captain. Can I talk to you about something?”

**5**

“You’re definitely coming to the next match, then. Right?” 

Keiji was on the phone with Kenma one afternoon, discussing the latter’s impending visit to Tokyo.

“Of course. Kuroo would probably never talk to me again if I didn’t.”

They both laughed.

“Great. I’ll ask Koutarou to get enough tickets for all three of us: you, Kei, and me. And we’ll set up your bedroom as well,” Keiji replied, making a mental note to do so. Then Kenma changed the subject.

“How are the four of you, anyway?”

Keiji knew to choose his words carefully; Kuroo’s best friend was probably the most perceptive person in the entire world, even more than Kei.

“We’re all good. Kei and Tetsurou are celebrating their eighth anniversary in about a week, and Koutarou and I- “

He paused when he heard the sound of a tongue clicking, eyebrows raised. He hadn’t ever heard Kenma make such a sound.

“I don’t know what kind of fool you all take me for. There’s no need to refer to yourselves as two separate items, you know.”

Well, so much for being careful.

“Oh”, Keiji replied, feeling foolish. He swallowed the lump in his throat and added, “You knew?”

“I did, but I figured Kuroo would tell me in time, so I never brought it up. But this is getting ridiculous. I don’t want to come stay with you four if that’s going to make you tiptoe around me for a week. It’s exhausting. Isn’t that exhausting for you, too?”

And with just that, Keiji felt as though he was seeing everything in a new light. It wasn’t as if he was completely blind. He had known it was taxing for others too; he hadn’t missed Kei’s weary sigh when Keiji unlinked their fingers before they left the house, or Tetsurou’s happy hum when it was finally private enough for Koutarou to pounce on him in a manner that would certainly not be considered just friendly or brotherly.

It was as if Kenma's question set something free inside Keiji.

“It is.” 

**+1**

Kei tilted his head to one side in genuine perplexity at the small crowd outside their apartment.

“Um, Sawamura-san, Sugawara-san, Oikawa-san, and… Iwaizumi-san? What are all of you doing here?”

Sawamura audibly swallowed, seeming hesitant. Then, upon being elbowed by Iwaizumi, he spoke up. “We need to talk to you and Akaashi, both.”

The blonde’s eyebrows briefly shot up at that, but he moved aside to clear the doorway nevertheless.

“What is this regarding?” Keiji inquired, standing up from the couch he was reading on, as Kei let them in. This time, Iwaizumi cleared his throat and responded with a question of his own. 

“Are Kuroo and Bokuto out?”

The sound of a door opening somewhere inside the apartment answered that query. The two in question walked out of one of the bedrooms, looking like they had just woken up from a nap, which they had. Yawning and rubbing his face, Tetsurou paused in his step as he saw six pairs of eyes on him and Koutarou, who came to a stop beside him abruptly since they had been holding hands. Both of them were instantly feeling more awake.

Sawamura and Iwaizumi’s eyes looked as though they would escape their sockets. On the other hand, Oikawa and Sugawara looked unsurprised, as though they had expected exactly what they were witnessing.

“What’s the matter, love?” Tetsurou said in lieu of a greeting, as he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Keiji’s waist. Koutarou walked up to Kei and slung an arm around his shoulder.

All of a sudden, everything clicked into place for the onlookers.

“Wait”, Sawamura exclaimed. “You’re all dating each other? Like, a polyamorous relationship?”

“Congratulations,” Kei responded, flatly. “You’ve finally got it.”

A collective realization dawned on the visitors.

“So, why are you here anyway? Is there some gathering at our house I forgot about?” Koutarou asked with a questioning frown. Sawamura and Iwaizumi couldn’t look him in the eye for a bit.

“These two”, Oikawa began with a lazy smirk, finally stepping forward with a hand on Sawamura and Iwaizumi’s shoulders, “thought Kuroo-chan and Kou-chan were cheating on their respective partners. Someone, and by someone I mean Chibi-chan, tipped them off when they spotted Kuroo-chan and Kou-chan kissing.”

Iwaizumi laughed nervously, while Sawamura awkwardly cleared his throat. Sugawara simply chuckled, clearly amused by the entire misunderstanding.

Kei’s eyebrow twitched. “I need to have a little talk with Shouyou.”

A few people audibly gulped at the cold expression on his face. The blonde could be quite scary when he was seriously annoyed.

Tetsurou laughed and patted Kei on his back, attempting to calm him down and to dissipate the tension in the room. “Now, now, Tsukki. It’s not as if we made it any easier for them to pick up the hints, did we? Be nice. Your friend was simply looking out for you.”

Then he turned to the guests in their apartment and added, a surprisingly genuine smile on his face, “But hopefully everything is clear now?”

“Crystal!” Sugawara responded with a grin and a thumbs up.

“Alright”, Koutarou clapped his hands, “now, who wants drinks?”

“Koutarou, you can’t offer drinks to someone in the afternoon. At least wait an hour or two.”

"Akaashi, I was referring to something like coffee or tea!"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Tsukki!"

Everyone laughed at the sudden change of mood.


	21. TsukkiYama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical scene at Tadashi and Kei's on a Sunday morning.
> 
> Except, it's the morning of Christmas Eve, so how typical is it, really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for @solyongtherainbow on Tumblr! I took the prompt “Daily peaceful life” and interpreted it to mean sleepy morning cuddles (and more, haha)! I’ve never really written anything this long for TsukkiYama, and I’ve never written early morning fluff, so this was a fun experiment for sure ^_^ Apologies for some dull parts; it’s been a while since I last wrote stuff. I hope you like it though <3

An involuntary shiver woke him up.

Tadashi sat up in bed, rubbing his face and getting his eyes to open. Rays of sunlight filtered through the gaps left by the curtains of their room, which was otherwise still dark. Looking down, he realized what had woken him up in the first place: his torso was no longer covered by the blanket, leaving him cold. With one glance towards his left, he found the cause. Kei had moved further towards the edge of the bed, his back to Tadashi, and dragged the blanket along in the process.

 _As usual_ , Tadashi mentally quipped.

He sighed and let his head fall back onto his pillow. Lying flat on his back, he tried to yank the blanket towards him with his left hand first, then with both hands when that didn’t work, and then simply turned to his side and scooted closer to Kei when that didn’t work either. Shutting his eyes, he tried to ignore the small spot of sun on the blanket and drift back to sleep, and then groaned out loud five minutes later when that seemed impossible. After all, Tadashi was an early bird, and it was hard to break his habit of waking up at any sight of daybreak.

Stepping into his slippers, he tiptoed out of their bedroom. Even though he was awake, he had no intention of rousing Kei. It was still early for a Sunday, and Kei had returned from work late enough the night before to find his boyfriend curled up in their bed with a novel. He had intended to continue working, but Tadashi had confiscated his laptop right away and dragged Kei to bed. He took the blonde’s pliancy as a sign of his boyfriend’s unvoiced exhaustion. Kei could definitely afford to sleep a bit more, Tadashi mused, as he poured freshly prepared tea into a cup and placed the kettle back on the stove.

With his drink in one hand and a newspaper in the other, Tadashi made his way over to the balcony overlooking the street and public park across their apartment building. This was his favorite spot; the apartment was small, and definitely tiny compared to the other option they were keen on, but he was glad Kei had agreed with him on this. They’d bought two chairs (stylish yet practical) and a circular table (enough to fit a small breakfast), and though they did have several coffee dates there, it was universally assumed to be Tadashi’s spot.

Once the warmth in his belly from the ingested tea had faded, Tadashi decided to step back into the apartment to bring back a blanket with him; Decembers were always cold, but somehow, this year was colder. The rest of the apartment was comfortably warm, but the bedroom was warm enough to lure him back to bed instead. Tadashi noted the time, 8:30 AM, and supposed it was time to wake his boyfriend up.

And he knew just the best way how.

Stealthily, he crawled back under the covers that had somehow receded even further from his side of the bed since he had awoken, with less than an inch between his chest and Kei’s back. Then, he placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s nape so light one might think they had imagined it. He kissed the same spot once more, lingering a little longer and pressing against Kei’s skin more.

Kei stirred slightly; a light sleeper all his life, the smallest of sights, sounds, and sensations could wake him right away. _Finally_ , Tadashi thought, with a widening smile.

Slowly, with his eyes still shut, the blonde turned his head slightly, as if to acknowledge his boyfriend. He breathed in deeply, and murmured drowsily, “Are we waking up already?”

“Well, I’ve been awake for a while, but we don’t have to get up yet”, Tadashi answered sweetly. Kei nodded slightly, and turned his face away once more, gradually opening his eyes. Tadashi hoisted himself up on one elbow to get a better look at Kei by leaning over him without nudging his sleeping frame; he loved his boyfriend’s glasses, but sometimes they masked the true beauty of his eyes, and how they enhanced the other features of his face. And for reasons he didn’t understand, Tadashi was rather fond of how the morning light illuminated his boyfriend’s face in the darkness of the room.

Without looking in his boyfriend’s direction, a lazy smirk on his face and all signs of sleepiness gone, Kei drawled, “Am I being admired right now? Because I sure feel like I am.”

Tadashi only chuckled softly at that. Letting himself lean against Kei’s shoulder, Tadashi moved to kiss his cheek, only to have Kei turn his head and capture his lips in a kiss.

They kissed slowly and tenderly and with practiced ease, giggling between kisses like the high-schoolers they had been when they’d started dating. At some point Kei ended flat on his back with Tadashi hovering over him, hands running through each other’s hair, their cheeks flushed. Kei gently stroked the side of his boyfriend’s torso over his shirt with his free hand, drawing him closer, as impossible as that seemed. The room grew warmer around them, even as the temperature didn’t objectively rise, and their legs got tangled up in the sheets. The sound of rustling, heavy breathing, and lips coming together filled the room, and the setting was most certainly ideal to kick things up a notch.

And then, Tadashi snuck his free hand under Kei’s shirt, laying his palm flat, fingers outstretched, on his boyfriend’s stomach.

Kei gasped audibly at the sudden cold and quickly retreated. He started, “What the-”

Tadashi cheekily replied with, “That’s what you get for hogging all the blankets earlier, darling.”

“Oh, now you’ve done it.”

Before he could say another word, Tadashi was uncontrollably letting out peals of laughter as Kei’s fingers found their way to his most ticklish spots. Straddling his boyfriend’s thighs, slightly hunched over from laughing so hard, Tadashi begged, “Oh my- oh my God, Kei- hahahaha- stop it or I’m going to-”

“What exactly are you going to do, my love?” Kei mischievously inquired, still tickling his boyfriend relentlessly.

“I’m going to die laughing! And- oh my- and you know that- you know that’s a real disease people die of, called-”

Pausing abruptly, Kei pulled Tadashi forward until their foreheads were touching, and whispered roughly, “You can’t ever stop spewing medical terminology, can you?”

His boyfriend blushed and smiled sheepishly. “My occupation leaves quite the impact on my life, I guess.”

“Well, don’t ever stop. It’s pretty hot.”

They wore matching crimson on their cheeks at those words.

Then, Kei switched to business without batting an eyelash. “What do we need to do today?” 

Caught off guard, Tadashi blinked and gathered his thoughts. “Uh, we need to finish buying gifts for everyone on our list, pick up wine for Hinata and Kageyama’s Christmas party tomorrow, and drive to Akiteru nii-san’s house for dinner later. But we don’t really need to get started on any of that for at least a few more hours.”

A knowing smile bloomed on Kei’s face. He took his boyfriend’s hand in his, thoughtfully staring at their entwined fingers.

“Well, then, I think we should pick up where we left off before you placed an ice block on my stomach, don’t you?”

Tadashi snickered and wordlessly pulled the blankets over them.


	22. TsukiYachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei discovered something he probably wasn't expected to find.
> 
> Or, a story of love and acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposting from [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215683).
> 
> (This is a gift for @justchillingundermyrock on Tumblr!)

It was no secret that Hitoka was popular. Online, that is.

Several bloggers checked her blog for her take on the latest fashion trends. Hundreds of fervent followers watched videos she uploaded in which she put together outfits and made suggestions about the material to use, the cut, color schemes, and much more, based on questions she received. Some were even there for the occasional cat videos and the pastel aesthetic.

And it didn’t stop there. Web-based newspapers and news blogs had articles featuring her unique venture; some had even conducted a phone interview and then gone on to publish the transcript on their website. She wasn’t mainstream enough just yet, but she was quite well known for her cute personal style and vast reserves of information on many aspects of the fashion industry.

It was definitely no secret to her boyfriend. This was probably because there was a routine in place; every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Kei would receive the following text:

**I uploaded another thing! Check it out for me? ^_^**

Kei didn’t really care about anything to do with fashion, and it wasn’t as if he was generally bad at saying no, but he found it hard to refuse his hardworking, adorable girlfriend. And so, every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, within five minutes of receiving her text, he found himself on her blog, checking out her latest entry.

One such day, for no reason in particular, Kei let his eyes scan the background of Hitoka’s blog after he finished reading (and liking) her newest post on the latest collection by some designer (that he couldn’t care less about). And that was when he saw it.

There, in a font so small and color so similar to the background that the text was nearly invisible, was a link to her main blog.

Kei wasn’t sure what to express surprise at: how suspicious it was that the link was made to look this inconspicuous, the fact that the main blog was linked on the sidebar, the fact that she even had a separate main blog (he thought her fashion blog was the only one she had), or how he had never noticed it before. He let the cursor hover over the link for a few moments, hesitant until he finally gave in and clicked on it.

His first impression was that Hitoka’s main blog did not even remotely resemble her fashion blog.

The background theme was more neutral (though there was a recurrence of pastel), the font was ordinary, and it seemed like the posts were not as orderly as they were on her other, more popular blog. However, Hitoka had maintained her sense of organization: everything was properly tagged. Kei also noticed that she made almost no posts of her own, and surmised that this was her space for sharing what she found interesting by other people. Curious, he clicked on the search bar at the top, so as to see what kinds of things she thought were worth sharing based on her top tags, and the list consisted of tags he definitely expected, like “art”, “aesthetic”, “humanity”, and “study tips”.

And then, at the bottom of the list were two tags that piqued Kei’s interest: “asexual” and “bisexual”.

Eyes widening slightly and darting across the screen, Kei closed the tab as quickly as possible.

It wasn’t as though he’d stumbled upon something confidential; Hitoka’s blog was visible to non-users of the website, and she _had_ put the link on her fashion blog, which she knew her boyfriend regularly browsed just because she asked him to. Yet, somehow, it felt wrong, like he was snooping.

Kei took a deep breath, picked up his phone, and typed a text to his girlfriend, using the most nonchalant tone he could manage.

_Found your main blog._

He knew she was most probably busy answering the several asks pouring into her fashion blog as a result of the recent update and wouldn’t answer anytime soon. So, the notification of a new message startled Kei a little. He peered at it, a bit cautious.

**Oh you spotted the link haha**

He immediately sensed the nervousness through Hitoka’s choice of words and absent punctuation and hesitated in his response. He didn’t want to make her feel as though she was going to be coerced into sharing something with him that she didn’t necessarily want to. On the other hand, though, he did want his shy girlfriend to open up a bit more, especially because she had always been able to get him to do so. He would have to tread carefully from this point onwards to ensure that he conveyed that right, Kei realized.

So he changed the topic entirely, instead.

_What do you want for dinner? I’ll cook._

It took a few minutes for Hitoka to respond, and her boyfriend knew this was probably because she was confused. But this topic was familiar territory; she absolutely loved his cooking.

**You are?? My favorite, then, please! :D**

Kei smiled at his phone, eyes softening.

_Your wish is my command._

* * *

“So”, Kei began as he handed Hitoka her glass of wine and sat down, “How was work?”

“Oh, you know”, she sighed. “Some people can honestly be so dramatic and angsty. If I wasn’t into designing, I would probably have written a book on the people I work with.”

They clinked their glasses and took identical swigs, gazing at nothing in particular and letting the room fall silent. Kei waited, placed his glass on the coffee table, and then cleared his throat.

“Uh, about earlier…”

His girlfriend turned towards him, tilting her head slightly. “Hmm?”

He swallowed and continued, “I saw the commonly used tags on your main blog.”

Hitoka froze and turned so she was facing forward once again. With a tremble, she placed her glass on the table, as well. Kei knew that she instantly knew what he was talking about. So much for trying to ease into the subject, he supposed.

Feigning a smile, she asked, “And?”

He decided to stop beating around the bush.

“There were two tags there… bisexual and asexual…”

“I see.”

Kei could tell that Hitoka was averting his gaze, knowing she would find questions there.

Instead, she added, “Did you click on them?”

He sat up straighter. “No, I didn’t.”

Her smile turned natural and she exhaled, sounding amused and fond all at once. “You’re so good to me, Kei.”

Kei relaxed against the couch a little, once more. Maybe he was doing this right, he hoped. He figured it was time to lighten the atmosphere a bit.

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he noted, “The term ‘bisexual’ was above ‘asexual’ on the list, so it has been used more often, I believe.”

 His words had the opposite effect. Hitoka lowered her gaze to where her hands were fidgeting in her lap, smile still present, and asked, “Are you telling me I might be bi?”

Her boyfriend’s breath caught at the back of his throat.

“I mean, just because you use these tags… it doesn’t have to mean anything about you, in particular, at all, really.”

He silently wished that his girlfriend would grasp his acceptance from his tone.

“That’s right, it doesn’t have to”, Hitoka replied, slowly. Then, curling in on herself as she was trying to make her frame smaller, she went on, “But, if I ever felt like I was bi or anything similar, would that be okay?”

Kei stared at her for a few moments, taking in the slightly hunched-over figure sitting next to him. He briefly wondered if, over the course of their relationship, she had ever seen the indescribable light in his eyes whenever she caught him glancing over at her.

And then, leaning forward, he gently put one arm around her shoulders, placing his free hand on her cheek to raise her face so that their eyes would meet.

“Hitoka”, Kei gave her the most meaningful look he could manage. “That’s okay.”

She sniffled and let out a giggle, sagging against him in relief, and he lovingly swiped away the single tear that leaked out of her eye before moving in for a tender kiss.

They both smiled through it, and when they broke apart, Kei added, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, you lanky, handsome goof.”

“Your goof, though.”

“All mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated ^_^


End file.
